


Distractions in the Classroom

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I take my grades very seriously and you’re the lazy asshole who asks a ton of off-topic questions to distract the professor and I might be a foot shorter than you but I swear to god I’ll fight you AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions in the Classroom

**I take my grades very seriously and you’re the lazy asshole who asks a ton of off-topic questions to distract the professor and I might be a foot shorter than you but I swear to god I’ll fight you AU**

 

“Wait, didn’t you say your husband is an engineer? Can I use this stuff in that kind of job? Do you ever have to teach it to him too?”

Kuroko wondered if he could punch Aomine in the face without something to stand up on. This was the third time that the other student had interrupted with a question that didn’t matter in the slightest, and their teacher was still willing to just go along with these interruptions, going on and on to answer his stupid questions.

“Would you please shut up?” Kuroko asked him while the professor was talking.

“I didn’t realize I was speaking. I was listening to the professor’s riveting story about answering questions for her husband.” Aomine replied with a smirk.

“You’re an idiot and you’re distracting from the class.”

“Well fuck you too.” Aomine scoffed.

“No thank you. I have standards.” Kuroko flatly. They’d gained the attention of a few of their fellow students, but the teacher was still rambling on.

“Yeah, I’m sure. What are those standards? Some lotion and a textbook?”  Aomine asked, getting a few snickers from the kids around them.

“What you just said was so stupid that everyone in the room just got dumber for having heard it.” Kuroko replied.

“Well, joke’s on you because not everyone heard it.” Aomine said, almost sounding proud of his reply.

Kuroko decided to not answer.

It happened again the next week.

“What are your thoughts on the current state of affairs in the government?” They were in a Trig class. Why was the teacher answering this? Kuroko would probably never get a proper answer to that question.

“Never took you as someone smart enough for politics.”

“Never took you to be such a dick, but here we are.”

“ _I’m_ the dick?” Kuroko asked incredulously.  

“Oh, good, so that’s not new information to you!” Aomine said with false cheer.

“You are a distraction to the class.”

“Duh. That’s the idea.”

“Some of us don’t appreciate it.”

“Some of you can suck it up.”

Maybe if he stood on top of a book he could properly punch Aomine? Although, if he didn’t aim for the face he wouldn’t have to stand on anything. It would be a shame to damage that face anyway.

For two weeks Aomine skipped class. Kuroko should have felt relived, but he was mostly kind of bored.

“Ma’am, what if it was the last day before the world ended? Would you still come teach this class? If not, what would you do?”

Aomine had returned to class.

“No one would be here if the world were about to end.” Kuroko told him with a roll of his eyes.

“How do you know? The world could be ending right now and we might not know.” Aomine argued.

“I’m pretty sure if there were a logical reason for the world to be ending someone would have figured it out and would be working to stop it by now.”

“Pretty sure. So, not entirely.”

“Shut up. You’re an idiot.”

“Suck my dick, asshole.”

“Maybe after class.” Kuroko said blandly.

Aomine gaped at him for a moment before recovering, a smirk forming on his face. “Do I need to bring lotion and a text book?”

“If you shut up for the rest of class I’ll consider actually doing it. If not, I’m sure lotion and a textbook will be plenty for your hand to work with.”

Aomine shut up.


End file.
